mi detino
by guendolinkimi
Summary: un medayon y un anillo asen realida los deseos de una niña que pasara si desea conoser a sus personajes faboritos del anime


capitulo 1

hola mi nombre es akari Rami rez tengo 16 tengo cabello largo y negro mis ojos son cafes naci en Mexico pero por mi seguridad y la de mis hermanos tuvimos que mudarnos a estados unidos por mis padre, si por ellos se preguntaran en que trabajan, no, pues mi oto-san es dueño de una las empresas mas poderosas del mundo y mi oka-san es tambien dueña de otra de esas empresas ademas de que es una famosa diseñadora de modas aclamada por todo el mundo por esa misma razon por ser hijos de 2 de las mas poderosas personas del mundo tenemos que vivir en una mansion, un poco loca, en los suburbios creados especa ficamente para que las familias de los mas ricos y/o famosos del mundo por lo que se imaginaran que en la escuela a la que asisto hay puro niño mimado pero no todo esta mal tambien por que entre esos niños mimados tambien hay personas normales como yo que tambien fueron llevados ahi por ser hijos de personas ricas pero hoy vamos a ir de excursion a las piramides de Egipto

estamos en el avion estoy un poco impasiente siento que sera muy interesante este dia.

miki: calmate aki o te bas a marear - tocandome el hombro

akari: tienes rason- mirandola

miki: nunca te abia bisto tan hiperactiva

akira: enserio es que siento que hoy sera un dia interesante

miki: ya lo creo

hiroyuki: dejen de aser ruido que no ven que todo esta en pas-dijo un chico de cabello cafe y ojos ojos negros y tes blanca de 16 años

hitoshi: no seas amargado hiro- dijo otro chico de tes blanca ojos verdes y caballo negro de tambien de 16 años

akira: si noseas amargado hiro_can- de dije

hiriyuki: no soy amargado solo soy reservado-dijo con una cara muy seria

y asi nos la pasamos el resto del viaje

maestro: formen e quipos de minimo 3 maxico 5

todos: claro aja- la verdad cuando se trataba de escurciones nadie le asia mucho caso al maestro asignado pero de igual forma formamos los equipos y claro que fuimos miki,hiroyiki,hotoshi y yo aunque todos nos querian en su equipo la rason por que segun ellos eramos los mas ermosos pero solo nosotros cuatro nos entendiamos puesto que abiamos cresido con el amor de nuestros padres cosa que en muchos casos no era asi y tambien porque a nosotros nos antanta ablar de los personajes de las series bueno en lo que segiamos, todos seguan el maestro por todo el museo pero una extraña luz me separo del grupo fui a parar a una abitacion muy hermosa y en el centro de esa avitacion abia un medallon con un anillo pero de bajo de este decia algo muy interesante _solo la o el elejod podran accesr a esta abitacion pudiendo tomar el anillo y el medallon para usarlos como a el o ella le plascan pero con todo gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad_(¬¬ ya sueno como el abuelo de piter parquer) y terminando de leer eso tome el medallon y el anillo me los puse y me fui de ai

miki: aki donde estabas estaba preocupada cuando no te vi y le dije al maestro que fuiste al baño-dijo con tono enojada

akira: lo siento es que me distraje- le dije tratando de tranquilisarla

y asi corrimos para al cansar al grupo cuando llegamos nos sentamos y yo me puse a pensar en lo que a bia leido

akira: "solo el,la elegid podra utilisarlo como le plasca y si es asi los podria traer aqui para conoserlos mejor "

miki: estabien te encuantro algo ida

akira: no te preokupes estoy bien

asi paso toda la escursion desidi guardar el medallon y el anillo y segir como si nada ya veria que aser llegando a mi casa.

por fin el viaje abia finalisado, el avion llego al aeropuerto privado de los suburvios y cada alumno se subia a su limosina, miki,hiroyiki,hotoshi y yo compartimos limosina puesto que no nos gusta viajar solos y nuastras casas estan , literalmente, juntas la una de la otra asi que nos dirigimos a mi casa puesto que de ai todos pueden entrar a su casa por que, porque nuestros padres son amigos de la infancia y decidieron que sus casas estuvieran muy unidas

bien cuando yegamos nos recibio mi mayordomo takana y despues de eso los tre se dirigieron a una puerta distinta bueno miki iba sola y hiroyiki e hotoshi iban a juntos por que su casa quedaba en esa misma direccion, nos depedimos y cuando ellos se fueron subi a mi segunda casa, digo segunda casa porque como les abia dicho mi casa es algo rara veran por que cuando subo a donde se supone deberia ser mi cuarto esta una sala entro y siero con llave despues de eso habro una de las paredes, si una pared axtraño pero sierto, y ensegida subo las escaleras que en segida se muestran al llegar ariba entro a la primera abitacion que se encuentra ahi ,porque ahi como 20 avitaciones ahi las cuales tienen cama matrimonial, tele de plasma, un baño y todo lo que se nececite,entro y me recoste en mi cama que igual mente es matrimonial tomo el medayon junto con el anillo.

continuara


End file.
